My sister's wedding
by AlyRobbins35
Summary: Serena Fairfield is in for a surprise, when she starts to develop feelings for her sister's fiancé. Will she be able to stay away from him or will she let passion take over her.


****

Author's Note:

Hey, this is my first story. Woot. I got this idea for a story after watching multiple movies about weddings.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon. _-Sigh-_

* * *

"Everyone, I like you to say Hi to Ms

"Everyone, I like you to say Hi to Ms. Fairfield. She's your teacher for the rest of the year." The principle of Tridell High School said.

"Hi, Ms. Fairfield." A chorus of students said.

"The class is all yours'." The principle said walking swiftly out the door. Ms. Fairfield smiled warmly at the class. "Let's drop formalities. You can all call me Serena." She said brightly, walking over to the teacher's desk and laying her briefcase down.

"Where's Ms.Haruna?" A young lady said meekly from the back of the room.

"You miss her already?" Serena asked surprised.

"No! It's just... I wanted to know." The girl said shyly.

"She went to Vegas and got married." Serena said. The students looked at her with multiple expressions. She giggled under her breath. "I'm telling the truth." She said, taking out a book from her briefcase.

"So, she's never going to come back?" A blonde- headed boy asked.

"Not that I know of." Serena said. The class let out a huge cheer in celebrations.

"Finally the wicked witch is gone." The blonde-headed boy said happily.

"Well, that's not very nice." Serena said, frowning down on the child.

The blonde-headed boy gave Serena a smirk. "Well as you'll see I'm not a very nice person." He said getting up from his desk and walking up to Serena. "I'm very naughty." He said, firmly taking Serena's hand and laying a gentle kiss on it.

Serena slightly blushed at the idea of a student coming on to her. She smoothly took her hand away from his grasp and gave him a nervous smile. "Maybe you should take your seat..."

"Matthew." He finished for her, while he walked back to his desk in the front row.

Serena got her composure back and walked up to the board. "Well naughty Matthew maybe you can tell us where you last left off in 'Romeo and Juliet'." She said smiling at the student's reaction.

"My pleasure." He said, taking out his book.

* * *

"Could you go any slower?" A raven-haired woman asked her limo driver.

"Ms. Fairfield...I'm going as fast as I can." Her limo driver said.

"Michael, what have I told you about calling me Ms. Fairfield." The woman said.

"I forgot. I haven't seen you in a really long time." Michael said, slightly lowering his head.

"I said it makes me sound like my mother and besides I'm about to get married. The correct term for my name is Future Mrs. Shields. Isn't that right babe?" She asked smiling happily, turning her attention to the quiet man who sat across from her.

The man gave her a slight smile. "Yeah, that's correct Raye." He said simply.

Raye sighed in happiness. "This is going to be wonderful. I got it all planned out. The ceremony and reception at my parent's house, the honeymoon in Fiji. My maid of honor will be my sister and your best man will be my little brother." She said blissfully.

"Wait...I thought my best man was going to be Andrew." Raye's fiancé said, ruffling his messy jet-black hair.

"Darien, my brother has to be somewhere in the ceremony." Raye whined, a fake pout on her lips.

"He could be a groomsmen." Darien said, still combing through his head.

"Will you stop that? You need to look presentable to my parents." Raye said, swiftly moving closer to him and grabbing his wrist.

"I'm a Shield. They know who I am." Darien said, taking his wrist from her grasp.

"Doesn't matter. They need to see you in real life, not just pictures." Raye said, slicking back his silky hair with her right hand.

"Raye this isn't..." Darien started, but was stopped as the limousine jerked to a stop.

"Michael...what's wrong?" Raye asked irritated by the sudden stop.

"Were here." Michael said through gritted teeth, while opening the car door and stepping out.

Raye looked at Darien and gave him a bright smile. "Time for you to meet the parents." She said happily, taking his hand. Michael slowly opened the limo door and waited for Raye and Darien to step out.

"I expect you to stay the whole night. We're going to need a ride to our hotel." Raye said to Michael.

Michael watched the beautiful couple walk away to the manor that was before him. "Shot me now." He said under his breath.

* * *

"Raye darling your here." An auburn-haired woman said, as Raye entered the door with Darien. The woman swept across the vast foyer of the expensive house. Ignoring the many people she was talking to.

"Hi Beryl." Raye said through gritted teeth. Beryl swept her up for a small hug. Her fake breast perked against Raye. Raye shifted in discomfort, and looked around to see many people dressed in formal wear.

"Why are people here?" Raye asked, looking down at her casual blue tank top and black mini-skirt.

"Oh silly me!" Beryl exclaimed, putting her long hand to her mouth. "I forgot to tell you, we're throwing an engagement party for you." Beryl said, giving Raye a smirk.

"I'm not even dressed for a party!" Raye exclaimed, watching people look at her.

"You still have time to change." Beryl said, giving a slight chuckle at Raye's panic expression. "Oh he's very handsome, Raye." Beryl said changing her attention to Raye's fiancé.

"Isn't he?" Raye said, possessively grabbing the man's arm. Beryl merely smiled. "Don't be so possessive, child." She started coolly. "If I want him. I'll have him." She concluded, giving Darien a wink. Darien looked at the woman fully starting at her face. She had wavy auburn hair that went down to her waistline. Her emerald eyes looked sultry and seductive, her full lips and mocha colored skin seem to add on to her seductive face. She wore a short V- line dress that showed off just the right amount of breast and legs. Darien looked away from the seductive figure standing before him; he knew that his eyes had change from an innocent glimpse of the woman to lust. Darien slowly brought is hand up and started to rub his temple. _"It's seven months until the wedding. This is my engagement party for goodness sake." _He thought to himself, trying to talk himself out of the lustful thoughts that were now invading his mind.

"Raye, you're finally home!" A man exclaimed from the top of the marble staircase. Darien slowly looked up to see a small, short man looking down through his thick glasses, beside him stood a small boy with sandy hair, his emerald eyes seem to pierce down at Darien. The man and the boy walked down the long flight of stairs, their shoes making loud noises.

"It's nice to meet you...son." The man said, giving Darien a tight hug.

Raye smiled brightly. "Darien, I would like you to meet my father. Kenneth Fairfield." She said happily.

Darien plastered a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you...dad." He said. Kenneth smiled at Darien and pushed the young boy with sandy hair towards him. "This is Sammy." He said.

"Hi." Sammy said simply and walked away.

"You'll have to excuse, Sammy. He's highly protective of his sisters." Kenneth said, frowning at the retreating boy.

"Speaking of sisters. Where is my sister?" Raye asked, looking around through the crowd.

"In hell, I hope." Beryl said with a smile.

"Beryl!" Kenneth exclaimed, looking at his wife in shock.

"The last time she was here. She called me a whore." Beryl said, defending herself.

Raye gave Beryl a hard glare. "Rightfully said." Raye said.

"Raye...let's not start." Kenneth said, looking at his daughter with pleading eyes.

"What!" Raye exclaimed. "She just said she hoped your daughter was in hell!" Raye shouted, causing people to stare in the family's direction.

"Raye, stop causing a scene at your engagement party." Her father growled lowly.

"You wanna see a scene dad?" Raye questioned her father, walking over to a vase and picking it up.

"Don't you dare..." He said low and threatening. Raye gave a slight smirk and threw the vase against the wall, with that she stormed up the stairs.

"Raye get back here!" Her father yelled, marching up the stairs behind her.

"What just happened here?" A small voice asked from the door. Darien turned around and saw a small golden blonde- haired woman looking at the shattered vase pieces in shock. Right next to her was a raven-haired man, his hand intertwined with one of the blonde's hand and his chocolate brown eyes looking at Beryl with lust. The blonde looked away from the pieces and turned her attention to Beryl. "I suppose you know what happened." She said, arching an eyebrow at the woman. Beryl simply scoffed and walked away.

"Well, it's time for me to go." The raven-hair man said, putting his free hand on the doorknob.

"What? This is my sister's engagement party." The blonde whined.

The raven-haired man looked down at her with annoyance in his eyes. "Yeah...I know, but I told you I have a gig today." He said simply.

"Seiya, could you please forget about the stupid gig and spend time with me. I still haven't told you how my day went." The blonde pouted, her lips quivering with sadness.

"For one thing it's not a stupid gig, another thing we can talk about your day later." Seiya said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"It is stupid. You rather spend your night at some stupid club that nobody has even heard of. Give it up Seiya and get a real job. My dad could hire you." The blonde said in a silent rage.

Seiya looked at the blonde and grabbed her arm violently taking her away from the crowd. Darien watching the whole scenario from the place he stood at since he first walked in the house swiftly followed the couple. He walked through groups of people, some of which tried to stop him every once in a while to pat him on the back or to cheer 'congratulations'. He would simply smile and then continue his stride. Finally he stopped near a dimly lit hallway, he could she the blonde struggling to get out of his grasp. Darien forced himself to stay still and watch the situation. _"If it gets to bad. I will jump in." _He thought to himself, perking up his ears to listen to the conversation.

"Listen, I'm about tired of you always bitchin' about me getting a job. I'll get a 'real' job when I damn well want to." He said, shaking the blonde. The blonde simply whimpered at his violent action, a single tear flowing down her face. Seiya's expression quickly changed from anger to gentleness. "I'm sorry Serena. Don't cry." He said, kissing the tear that was gently falling down her face. "I will get a job. After I live out my dream of being a musician." He said, giving her a kiss on the neck. Serena didn't say a word; she just stood there speechless. "Does that sound good to you?" He asked her, kissing her forehead. She slowly nodded her head and he smiled at her. "I'll see you later, babe." He said, kissing her on the lips. After that he briskly walked down the hallway and disappeared into the loud crowd of people. Serena stood there rubbing her arm, her face slightly flustered, and lips in a full pout. Darien looked at her closely. He looked at her shimmering blonde hair going down to her back, her blue eyes twinkling with sadness, her black dress just the perfect length to expose the long, creamy leg that she had. Darien closed his eyes to wipe the image of the beauty from his thoughts. He slowly brought his hand up to caress his temple, but accidentally his hand tapped against a vase causing it to fall down. The sound of the smashing vase made Serena jump in fear. "Who's there?" Her little voice echoed through the hallway.

"Sorry, I was just looking for a bathroom." He said, revealing himself to the blonde.

Serena looked up and gave him a small smile. "The bathrooms are at the front of the house." She said meekly.

"Thank you." He said, giving her a dazzling smile and turning around.

"Wait." She called out, walking towards Darien. "Who are you?" She finished as she came face to face with him.

Darien gasped at her beauty and completely forgot her question. Serena's expression turned from sad to bewilderment. "What do I have something on my face?" She asked, looking up at his eyes.

"Beauty." He said, grinning and walking away.

Serena covered her cheeks feeling the approach of a blush. "Thank you." She whispered, only audible to herself.

* * *

"Daddy!" Serena exclaimed as she hugged her dad in the foyer.

"Pumpkin, how are you?" He asked beaming at the blonde.

"I'm great. How about you?" She asked him back, smiling up at him.

"Could be better." He replied, giving a little frown.

"Yeah, I saw you and Raye walking up the stairs angrily." Serena stated, looking at her father with sympathy.

"What's happening with us? One minute she loves me and then the next minute she's slamming doors in my face saying she hates me." Her dad said, walking to the staircase and sitting down.

Serena sat next to her father and put her head on his shoulder. "Dad, she's crying out for your attention, and I think now more than anything you need to show her you care." Serena started, looking up at her father's eyes. "Beryl could wait." She finished with a slight smile.

Her father gave Serena a smile and kissed her forehead. "God, your mother birthed a smart child." He said happily.

"You were part of the process, dad." She reminded him.

Her father got up from his position on the staircase. "Darien must've run away." He said, giving out a hearty laugh.

Serena giggled. "No, I'm sure he's been through a lot worst with Raye." Serena said.

"I'm going to talk to Raye. See if I can get her down here to speak with you." He said, walking up the flight of stairs.

"I rather you not. I'm going to mom's house and talk with her." Serena said, walking up to her dad and giving him one last hug.

"Alright...tell your mom I said Hi." He said, retreating up the stairs.

Serena smiled and turned around bumping into a muscular chest. "Excuse me." She said, her voice muffled through the chest. She heard the man laugh while he took a step down.

Serena smiled as she recognized the man's jet-black hair. "Hey, your the guy from earlier. Are you stalking me?" She said, giving him a smile.

"Damn! You figured out." He said, giving her a dazzling smile.

Serena felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she looked into his joyful sapphire eyes. "Excuse me, but I should be leaving." She said, walking towards the door. She felt her wrist being touched gently by a firm hand. "Why leave so soon?" He asked her, his eyes pleading for her to stay.

"I have things to do..." She said, turning her eyes away from his.

"The band is playing outside. Just one dance and I'll let you go." He said, his voice full of sincerity.

Serena looked at him and gave a slight smile. "Sure." She said simply. He smiled down at her and started to take her to the backyard. He swiftly shifted his grasp from her wrist to her hand, smiling down at her through the process.

"I'm going to warn you. I really don't know how to dance." Serena said as they reached the backyard.

"I'll teach you." Darien said, slowly taking Serena's hands and putting them in the designated areas.

"This hand goes here." He said, taking one hand and putting it on his shoulder. "And this one goes here." He said, taking her other hand clasping her palm and lacing her fingers with his. He slowly put his free hand on her waist and began to make slow strides. "And you said you couldn't dance." He said, smiling down at her. Serena looked up at him and gave him a timid smile. "God...your breathtaking." He said, making Serena's face go red. Serena lowered her head trying to hide her beat red cheeks. "Please, don't lower your head. I want to see your lovely face." He said soothingly into her ear. Serena shyly lifted her head and looked at him smiling. "May I ask who that guy was from earlier?" Darien asked, still looking at her.

Serena's smile turned directly into a frown, remembering the event. "Oh that was my boyfriend Seiya." Serena sighed.

"You know, you deserve better." Darien said.

Serena looked at him cynically. "How would you know that?" She asked, looking down.

"You know that feeling. Where you feel like you've known someone your whole life?" Darien asked her. She simply nodded with her head still down. "That's how I feel now." Darien said smiling. Serena looked up at him, his eyes looked lovingly at her. She slowly started to lift herself up with her tiptoes trying to reach the height of his lips.

She smiled as she felt the warmth of his breath on her lips. "This is crazy. I just met you. I don't even know your name." She whispered and giggled at the same time.

Her voice bought Darien back to reality. "Holy hell!" He exclaimed, letting her go before their lips met.

Serena stumbled trying to catch her balance from the quick release. "What was that about?" She asked, with a slight anger in her voice.

"Sorry..." He said, walking quickly away from her. _"I was about to kiss my fiancee's sister."_ He thought to himself. Serena followed him, her legs having to make extra strides to keep up with him. "Will you please explain to me why you told me all those sweet things and then runa..." Serena started but was interrupted by the loud squeal of her sister. Serena and Darien paused their steps to look at the raven-haired woman standing beside them.

"Great you two met." Raye said, putting her arms around both of them. Serena looked at Raye's happy smile and then she looked at Darien's guilty expression. Serena took her sister's arm off of her and walked directly in front of Darien.

"You pig!" She yelled at him, moving her long leg and with one swift movement she successfully kicked Darien in the groin. Serena huffed and then walked away satisfied.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So how did you like it?


End file.
